


Checkmate

by frenchpressit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpressit/pseuds/frenchpressit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of chess is something that used to mean much happiness and entertainment to both Heavy and Medic, so why is it that now it is nothing but pain and scarring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

There is a table in Medic’s room. It is situated in front of a tall window where the sunshine pierced through during the day, and moonlight at night. The table holds a chessboard and upon it the pieces are arranged in-game. The dust upon the board is untouched and collecting, everything is still as it has been since the last time a piece was moved.

”Doktor, how was your day?”

”Mein day vas very good…”

Heavy sat upon the seat before the chessboard set table. He watched the pieces with a content mask upon his face. The sun warmed his cheek as the dust casually snowed through the ray. It was a lovely day to play a game of chess with his beloved Medic.

**”DON’T COME IN HERE HEAVY! PLEASE! DON’T COME IN HERE! BITTE!”**

**”DOKTOR!”**

Heavy’s smile twitched as he folded his hand upon his lap. It was Medic’s turn, and he was sure that soon as it had always been, there was going to be a calm yet satisfied victory whisper from Medic. _Checkmate_ , he would say as a smile would then melt onto his face. The time of playing chess with Medic was something Heavy cherished close to his heart.

”We have not played game this long. Da?”

”Ja, quite zhe game ve are having…”

The day’s wave of dust settled upon the coated dust before it. Heavy dared to not touch it, he wasn’t going to move a single dust upon this table. _No one_ was allowed to come near it or even alter a thing around him. Everything had to be untouched and be left as it has always been.

**”DOKTOR! PLEASE OPEN DOOR! DOKTOR!”**

**”Heavy…Heavy please…forgive me.”**

Heavy and Medic were close in the field, they worked together and made the perfect combination. Off the field, the two were inseparable and always together. They shared their morning coffee together, took walks around the base, and even at times shared beds together. Some of the mercenaries called them lovers, but they were much more than that. Heavy and Medic were a whole and were meant to be together from the moment they were born. It was seriously believed and discussed by Medic that if there was something truly supernatural out there, then they must have made the both to make sure that they were together. This was a discussion that Heavy believed and took to the heart.

“Heavy? What are you still doing here?”

Engineer stopped on his way out of the base and stood by the open doorway, holding a duffle bag in one hand and toolbox in the other. He watched as Heavy sat on a partially burnt chair in what was once Medic’s room. Everything in the room was charred from ceiling down to the floor. Everything but the chessboard and the table set, it was as if something or someone had protected it from being harmed from the explosion.

No one saw it coming; even Spy had no knowledge of this. Administrator had given a warning at the last minute and recorded her last conversation with Medic before the ambush occurred. Gray Mann wanted to make sure that there wasn’t a healer available when his plan on sabotaging the base began; thus, Medic was first mercenary to be killed. While Gray Mann’s plan was to kill all of the mercenaries, he failed and only managed to kill one. _Medic_.

Administrator shared her last recorded message with Medic, and how everything had gone down for the safety of the rest of the mercenaries. If Medic were to intercept the ambush brought on by the Gray Mann’s mercenaries by locking them in his office, then no one else was going to get hurt. Medic was told to use the technology of Über against them, which would in turn kill him from the excessive exposure to pure Über. He didn’t ask questions and followed, but not before telling Administrator to pass on his last dying message to a certain mercenary.

“Heavy, we got to get out of here before Gray Mann sends more of his men.”

Heavy looked at the seat before him, the chair was empty but at the same time it was as if Medic was still there. He looked down at the chessboard and reached up but stopped before he touched.

_”The Medic had only one message he wanted delivered, and it was for the Heavy.”_

Heavy felt a lump in his throat as his fingers began to shake. He could feel his breath shake as he tried his best to hold his emotions back.

_”He wanted to let the Heavy know…”_

The dust upon the chess pieces began to shift around as Heavy’s breath scoffed out from the heart throb he began to feel. His chest was tightening, and he began to feel as though that he wasn’t whole anymore. _He wasn’t whole anymore_.

_”…that he was sorry for not finishing the game…”_

He couldn’t help but to feel that if only he stayed behind after the phone call that Medic wouldn’t have died. They would have fought, and somehow made it all alive. When Medic left in the middle of chess and told Heavy to leave after, he knew something was wrong, so why didn’t he stay? He knew Medic better than anyone else breathing in this world, so why didn’t he stay? His breath began to shake as he then felt a tear roll down his cheek and onto the table, disturbing the dust upon it.

_“…and that he wishes for him to finish it for him.”_

Heavy’s breath held upon the disturbance upon the table. Nothing was going to stop even with Medic’s death. The time wasn’t going to stop and everything was going to keep on moving. Heavy was going to have to live on without his half. The only thing that was keeping him close to Medic was this unfinished game.

“Doktor…I believe that it is your turn to move…”

Engineer watched as Heavy carried on a solo conversation, ever since Medic had died, the man was broken. He watched as Heavy then reached over the table and stroked the air as though that Medic was sitting in front of him.

Heavy’s eyes closed as he felt the warmth of the sunlight against his cheek, and once reopened he saw Medic before him. He was leaning against his hand as he always had done when he felt Heavy’s hand upon him. His heart fluttered and reached over to hold the man one last time, but when he blinked once more, Medic was gone.

His heart felt shriveled as he looked down at the chess board on the table. He didn’t know if it was because of how he had just moved into the table, but the pieces had slid around. _A checkmate_.

Heavy now knew that he was _truly alone_.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought of writing a HeavyXMedic fanfic, but this was in my head for awhile and I had to write it down. Sorry it's not a happy fic. I'm a terrible person. I'll go to my corner now.


End file.
